the cat and the master
by monokuro neko
Summary: this is the re-uploaded story of the cat and the master mainly because the first one i uploaded was wrong..and this is now the right one so..lemon..len and rin fanfc...yeh . .


The cat and the master

"rin…..? where are you" len mumbled as he looked everywhere for his " cat", in case your wondering rin wasn't really a cat, she was just a girl who liked to dress as cats. " boo!" rin yelled as she jumped in front of len. Len playfully tickles her as she laughs innocently which to be quite honest is very ironic for rin nor len was innocent at all…

" kya~" rin squeaks as len pushes the cat tail anal plug in her. Rin now has a tail and cat ears oh joy, len brings his face toward hers and kisses her passionately as there tongues explore each other's mouths as rin makes little moans inside of len's mouth. Len slowly moves his hand up rins shirt in search of her breast, you see rin was never proud of her breasts she got a D in everything else then her breast but well she got an A for her breast, she was always embarrassed about her small breasts but len loved them anyways. As he moved upwards to remove her bra he pushed her against the bed and lifted up her shirt. " awww rin rin your breasts are still shy aren't they? ", rin was a very special girl, her nipples were a bit inverted but that only gave len a reason to play with them more to make them come out. "shut up!~" rin said, embarrassed. Len rubbed his fingers around rins nipples making her moan slightly and her nipples becoming erect, "now now, they want to play to don't they?~" len purred seductively . " mughhh!" rin covered her mouth as she tried to hold in a moan as len pinched her nipples. Len then moved his mouth toward one nipple and started sucking on it, rin let out little gasps and moans as len continued playing with them with his tongue. "ahh~" rin let out as len gently nibbles on her erect nipple. "len~~" rin moaned as len flicked his tongue over her nipple. Len moved his hand down to her spot and and slipped off her underwear, " tis tis look at you rin its so wet already! " len said as he gently poked her little spot with his fingers, "its all your fault!" rin wined to len. Len opened up her legs and examined her sweet spot carefully " stop staring at it –ba-baka!" rin complained. Len ignored her and put his face in and started licking he licked her clit up and down making rin moan loudly and gently sucked on it " ahhhhh~~ len~~" rin moaned, len continued to lick as he started shoving his tongue inside of rin loving her taste " yummm" len mumbled teasingly to rin as she gasped as the sudden air blowing inside of her "!" rin exclaimed. Len suddenly started nibbling on rins clit as she screamed in ecstasy " len! Stoppppp im gonna come! Move your face im gonna come on you!" len ignored her command and instead just started sucking harded, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!~" rin screamed as she came into len's mouth , len happily drank her fluids as she stared at her lick his lips clean of her dirty fluids " what?" len asked almost mockingly as she looked at him "its so dirty!" rin exclaimed, " im drinking up your love juices because I love you!" len said sincerely.

" I love you too" rin said as she got up from her vulnerable position. She crawled over to len's erection through his pants and slowly brushed it " len…this must be painful, its my turn to make master feel good…." Rin slowly unbuckled his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers and well it sprang out rin blushed at the sight but continued as she touched it len growled slightly " it looks as it wants to play with paws well let them be"rin mocked. She took his arousal in her hand as she pumped up and down making him growl " moewww" rin said in reply before she took his erection inside her mouth. She licked and sucked on it making his groan in pleasure " rin..argggggggg" len growled, rin sucked harder from that response " rin!" len yelled before he came "!muhgg" rin said as his hot cum filled rins cheek, it tasted salty and slightly strange but beacause it was len she swallowed all of it. " yummmmm, thanks for the meal len-sama nyan~" said rin as len looked away blushing. Rin and len shared a passionate kiss but soon after rin felt len poking against her stomach as len said " rin…." "go on..' rin pushed len further as rin was being pinned against the wall as len shoved his tongue roughly inside if rins mouth as len positioned his harden length in front of rin's opening with a nod of the head len went inside of rin "AHHHHHHHHH" rin screamed a bit as she felt the throbbing heat of len inside of her. Len continued moving and not soon rin was moaning and screaming out of escticy as len moved in and out of her, len moved faster and faster each thrust getting faster and harder len let out moans and groans as rin moaned in pleasure. "argg rin im gonna come..!" len said to rin, " but..but noo! Not inside of me!" rin complained out of worry. Without a warning len suddenly pulled out as his cum squirted all over rin " ahhhh~" rin exclaimed as the sudden hot liquid touched her bare skin.

"len…" "shuuu master loves you too my little kitten" len whispered into rins ears. Well..they shared a kiss and the rest is up to your imagination ;)


End file.
